


Reasons Aren't Enough

by lochness8



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Angst, Confrontation, Larten has some words for Kurda after all that mess, Larten? Cope with the death of someone? Never, Past Character Death, i am here to hurt feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lochness8/pseuds/lochness8
Summary: "You can't dwell on this forever, Larten. He wouldn't want that." "You have got some nerve, trying to lecture me about what the man you murdered would want." Larten doesn't know why he's there, or what drove him to speak to Kurda before his execution, and yet here he is.Set towards the end of Vampire Prince. Rated T for death mentions and all that. Oneshot.
Kudos: 7





	Reasons Aren't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Me? Commit angst one shot? Again? After so long? It's more likely than you'd think! I got to thinking that we deserved more Larten confronting Kurda over Gavner's death, so here we are. I thought of this at nine in the morning, that is the only explanation I have for you. Also I'm still figuring out how this site works so if this looks all weird I'm sorry.

"You can't dwell on this forever, Larten. He wouldn't want that."

" _You have got some nerve, trying to lecture me about what the man_ _ **you murdered**_ _would want."_

Kurda sighed. That wasn't exactly a statement he could argue with. Gavner's blood was on his hands, he wouldn't deny that. He hadn't wanted it to happen, the man had just been caught up in the crossfire of it all. But he knew Gavner. Gavner wouldn't want Larten spending the rest of his life holding on to his death.

"... You know that I'm right," Kurda said, looking down, not meeting the other's eyes, "It is not as though holding on to your anger will bring him back."

Larten huffed. Deep down he knew the other was correct, but he didn't come for a lecture. And he wasn't about to take one from a traitor. He glared at the other, green eyes burning from the rage inside him. Gavner was dead. _Dead._ He hadn't even been all that old by a vampire's standards and _yet he was dead._ And for some reason, Larten was still here, standing in front of the murderer.

"Why did you come here, Larten?" Kurda finally asked, finally finding it in him to look into the man's eyes, "Surely you didn't come here in some effort to avenge him, I am already set for execution, what more do you want?"

A long pause. A heavy silence fell over the two of them, and Kurda could feel the anger and sadness weighing on the other. Kurda wasn't sure what Larten had come here for, but even if it had been just to take this anger out on him, he couldn't say he blamed the man. After all, that was his fault. Larten only glared at him, though it seemed like he was searching for the answer to that question himself.

_What more do you want?_ Larten almost scoffed at the question. _He wanted Gavner back. He wanted this to have all been some nightmare, one where'd he awakened to his friend- No. Not just his friend. His family. He wanted to wake up to Gavner's snoring, and forget all this had happened. But that wasn't possible._

" _I want to know_ _ **why,"**_ Larten finally broke the silence, trying to blink back tears that were forming in his eyes, _**"Why did you do this to him?"**_

Kurda sighed again, closing his eyes for a moment. "It wasn't meant to be like this, I didn't want him to die, Larten. He just got caught in the crossfire that-"

" _ **Crossfire?!"**_ Larten roared, _"You had the chance to leave, I would not call returning to kill him in cold blood "getting caught in a crossfire", Kurda!"_

Kurda flinched at the other's shouting, " _Larten-"_

Larten's voice had gone to a deathly quiet now, an anger that felt more powerful than his previous shouting in his voice, _"Gavner was prepared to_ _ **die**_ _to help you and Darren that night. And_ _ **that**_ _is how you repaid him."_

Kurda still couldn't look Larten in the eyes. He'd felt guilty ever since that night. Gavner had been his friend once, and he could still the shocked look Gavner had given him every time he closed his eyes. That look haunted him, had nearly driven him insane the past few days if he was being honest.

" _He was never meant to die,"_ Kurda's voice was quiet, his eyes still staring at the ground, _"That's the only answer I can give you, Larten."_

" _It is_ _ **not**_ _good enough."_ Larten spat back, his voice beginning to tremble.

" _I_ _ **know.**_ _"_ Kurda whispers in response, a tear falling from his eye now.

Larten turned away, unable to face the other any longer. Tears began to fall as he turned away, and started to walk away.

"Larten wait-" Kurda looked up, seeing the other begin to walk away.

" _What?"_ He spat, stopping in his tracks, though he didn't turn to look at the other.

"I'm… sorry." It's all he can think to say, knowing that those words aren't nearly enough.

Larten paused, unsure of how to react. He's still angry. He's more than angry. He's more than words possibly say. But sighed. Kurda was right about one thing. Gavner wouldn't want him to hold on to that anger. Wouldn't want him to let it destroy him.

"I cannot say that I forgive you," He doesn't turn to look at the other, not wanting him to see the tears streaming down his face, "... But something tells me Gavner already has."

"... _Thank you."_ Is Kurda's only reply, a sad smile on his face as he watched the other leave.

Larten wiped the tears on his coat sleeve, not wanting anyone to see. He needed a moment after all of that. A moment to compose himself. At the very least, he had some closure. Something he'd desperately needed. _'You always were far too forgiving,'_ Larten thought, a sad chuckle escaping him as he thought of the memories he'd shared with Gavner. _'... Good bye old friend.'_

' _Even in death may you be triumphant.'_


End file.
